Vocal Mishaps
by KnoxEmerald
Summary: Lyra has an interview for the premier of her song. She is afraid her nervousness will get the best of her. Can Bon Bon help her even when her voice is acting up? A look into the many voices of Bon Bon.
1. Chapter 1

Bon Bon winced as the morning light successfully invaded her sleep with a slight sting to her eyes. Nothing a thorough rubbing couldn't cure. She awoke with a yawn and noticed that her companion wasn't in bed with her. It wasn't very alarming, as today was the day, after all. The cream colored mare finished up her morning preparations and proceeded to get her bags to go shopping.

As she finished fastening her straps around her, she turned to notice a familiar minty mare had been shadowing her. "There you are, Lyra. Are you ready for you ready for your big day?" a small frown was Lyra's silent reply. "I know you're nervous." Bon Bon gave her marefriend a slight nuzzle. "I also know everypony will love your song."

After much practice and going from one studio to the next, Lyra finally found the opportunity to have her song premier on Colt Classic Radio. It was a dream to have one of her songs played for ponies all over Equestria since she was a little filly. Now she had her chance. This afternoon, everypony would have their chance to hear her song which she named "Heartstrings."

"I just hope everypony appreciates it. I spent months perfecting every note."

"Lyra."

"I went through countless strings to get it to sound just like I had imagined. I just hope the results aren't in vain."

"Lyra, I-"

"What if I'm over confident about how it sounds? I could be the joke of all of pony-"

"Lyra!" The sudden shout snapped the mint colored mare out of her rant. "I have heard you play, and I know all of Ponyville will love your song. So stop letting your fear get the best of you, okay?" The last part was added with Bon Bon's soft smile. A sure-fire way of melting through Lyra's doubts, at least for a little while.

"You're right." Lyra's words were a little less rushed and her look of trepidation had faded. Bon Bon had a certain art of combining her voice and smile to calm Lyra down. "I just gotta relax." Lyra made her way to the door before coming to a stop with a timid turn towards Bon Bon. "Promise you'll listen to it when it comes on the radio?" The minty blue unicorn looked at her with her pleadingly.

Bon Bon couldn't help giggle. "You got it harp flank," she teased.

"You're the best candy rump," Lyra teased back.

With that, Lyra was out the door, a little more stride in her trot towards the studio. Bon Bon could feel the start of a good day.

Living near the Everfree Forest had its advantages. One of them being able to collect the best tasting berries this side of Ponyville. She liked to make her candy as natural as she could. Since most of the native creatures lived in the inner-most part of the forest, she could collect her berries without worry. However, she couldn't help but worry about Lyra. Lyra's worries didn't bother Bon Bon, it was rather the simple fact Lyra was worried that upset her.

For most of the week, Lyra had gone on about how she was getting her song featured at Colt Classic Radio. She had also mentioned that after the song ended, the studio would give her a interview of sorts. Bon Bon knew that if Lyra was nervous during her interview, it would lead to something that could make it all go downhill. She would start her unique stutter.

The candy-colored mare's thoughts were swiftly interrupted as a root from a nearby tree caused her to face plant into a patch of blue flowers that seemed to be heavily powdered. The powder, in turn, caused her to erupt into a sneezing fit. Once she was able to regain her composure, she examined the culprit. There was something oddly familiar about the plant that Bon Bon couldn't place her hoof on. She collected herself and set out to her next destination. But not before added one of the mysterious flowers to her bag.

The sound of busy ponies walking to and fro filled Bon Bon's ears when she entered the marketplace. The chatter of several ponies served as background noise as she sunk deeper into her thoughts. She couldn't shake the thought of Lyra's stutter away. It wasn't just a stutter. It starts out as a stutter, then transforms into broken apart speeches about foreign topics that lay deep within Lyra's mind. What would start as a discussion of her music talent would morph into what Lyra had for dinner last week.

For the second time, Bon Bon's thoughts were intruded upon. This time she had seemed to gain a few extra pounds on her side. She looked to discover her bag had been loaded to the top with apples. "That'll be four bits," came the demanding voice owned by a small yellow filly with a red mane and a distinguishing pink bow atop her head.

Bon Bon was in no mood to be ordered around, especially not by a filly. "Aye didn't poot dos en mai bayug!" she closed her mouth instantly, unsure of the monstrosity that had just come from her vocal chords. She wanted to make her point, but that was a little overkill in the speech department.

"Likely Story," came the little pony's retort. "Four bits, lady!"

Bon Bon stared down the tyrannical barbarian of a salespony. Luckily, the small filly's mouth was shut with a forceful hoof. "Applebloom!" Bon Bon recognized the savior to be Applejack, a pony known for her honesty. "ah am really really sorry about that. She's new." Applejack gave a nervous chuckle. Bon Bon wasn't one to hold a grudge, but her mind told her not to open her mouth. "Here, take these," Applejack nervously said, tossing a few more apples into her other bag.

There was more than enough in her bag, but she scowled at herself to keep her mouth shut. Her expression was most likely misconstrued, as Applejack had tossed more apples into her bag. If she kept this up, she might put more into her other compartments that held her berries and her flower.

In an effort to keep a happy customer, AJ placed the remaining basket of apples on the cream colored mare's back. Bon Bon gave a strained smile in hopes to cease her offerings and started her journey home. "Yall come back now," Applejack desperately shouted to her in hopes she would remain a loyal customer.

Bon Bon was almost home. The literal fruits of her labor had marked a good day. Still, she couldn't help but feel her throat was a tad bit scratchy. "Aye need some woter." Bon Bon froze where she was. It was the same as before. It didn't feel or sound like signs of an agitated throat. It was as if she suddenly picked up a foreign accent from another world. She had to test this phenomenon again. She would go with something simple. "Mai nayme is Bown Bown." Seconds later, she was at full speed towards her house. Something was wrong, and her name was certainly not 'Bown Bown'.

After several glasses of water, Bon Bon concluded that drinking liquids would bring no restoration to her poor throat. She tried to ignore her newly acquired annoyance by emptying her bags from earlier that day. She couldn't help but ponder as she stored her over-abundance of apples. Her voice seemed perfectly fine this morning. Her voice didn't show any signs of change until she picked that- her thoughts screeched to a halt as she pulled out the mysterious plant. Why didn't she see it before? A town meeting was called in an effort to raise awareness of the notorious plant. She couldn't recall too many details, for at the time she was in a heated funny face making competition with Lyra.

Thinking about Lyra had brought another realization to her mind. It was almost time for her song to play! She pushed the issue of her voice to the back of her mind while turning on the radio. She released a sigh of relief when she heard the beginning of Lyra's song fill the room. Bon Bon's eyelids began to close. The creamy mare was swept away by the soothing melody. She had the pleasure to witness its creation. It was strange to think that what Lyra had been working on the past few months was now flowing out of the radio. To this day, it still melts her heart. Lyra was definitely one to use her talent to its full potential.

"Okay, that was 'heartstrings' by the talented Lyra Heartstrings." The song had come to a bittersweet end as the dj's voice came through. "I must say that was quite a piece. Care to share the history behind it, Lyra?" All that followed after the question was a well known silence that was occasionally broken by the stutter of a nervous pony.

Little cracks of a nervous voice poured through the radio. It was only going to descend from there. Bon Bon had to do something, anything to help her marefriend. She spotted her phone, a recent invention in the Equestrian world. Communication was a large issue for non-unicorn ponies who could not use magic for telepathy. Telephones became a wide spread phenomenon overnight, as the ability to communicate from far distances could now be preformed without unicorn assistance. Radio stations jumped at the chance to have callers make request and provide feedback. Feedback was just what Bon Bon had in mind as she reached for the phone.

"Miss Lyra, I asked if you could share how that lovely piece came to be." The tan colored colt cocked his head to the side as he waited for a response.

Lyra could hear the question, but a response felt like a definite impossibility. Try as she did, her mind just couldn't form a mental sentence that didn't involve the description of power tools and the Sherlock Hooves series. Since she was a filly, nervousness would scramble her mind into an incoherent mess. It made the first few dates with Bon Bon difficult, not that she ever minded. What she would give to have her here now.

"Oh, it seems we have a caller coming in." The dj's words broke Lyra out of her jumbled thoughts as he placed the caller on speaker. "Go ahead caller you're on the air!" Lyra's attention focused on the phone. Was someone really calling to talk about her song? Was this song really that inspiring to-

"Aye thought the sowng was beautifawl," came a mildly intrusive voice from the phone that caught both Lyra and the dj off guard. There was silence followed by a muffled giggle. The latter having a tad bit of familiarity. The caller had appeared to have hung up shortly after. Lyra briefly wondered if the caller had something in their throat.

"Well, uh, yes! I agree that it was a beautiful piece. It surely takes quite a bit of talent to create such a wonder." Despite the smile forming on her face, Lyra couldn't tell if the dj's words held truth or not. She had faith in her music. She didn't know if others carried the same faith. "Lyra, I apologize, but we have to cut this interview a tad short. I know you haven't even had a chance to get a word in. Would it be possible to have you come in another day? I'd certainly enjoy another performance." the dj's pleading eyes were softened when Lyra gave a nod. She didn't mind not saying anything. She just got a fan!

A bubble bath seemed the best way to end a day in the cream colored mare's opinion. She found the cure to her vocal ailment after reading a bit in from the book titled 'Supernaturals: Natural Remedies And Cure All's That Are Simply Super', which was distributed to everypony during the poison joke scare. She also discovered that poison joke was edible, though it still held the consequence of a joke. She dismissed how that knowledge came to light. Perhaps she could make a candy that could prank on a Pinkie Pie level.

Suddenly, she heard the door quickly open and close, followed by the clatter of fast hoofsteps. "Bon Bon, did you hear my song? Somepony called in and said it was beautiful. You should have heard their voice." Lyra was all smiles, which was a relief to the candy maker. It was worth the intrusion of her bubble bath.

"That's great. You sounded wonderful this evening." A mental sigh of relief came to Bon Bon hearing her voice sounded normal again. "I also heard that you got called into another interview. Think you'll be okay?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. I'm too tired to think about it now," Lyra answered with a yawn. "I think I might grab a bite then head to bed. Anything to eat?"

Bon Bon smiled. "We have plenty of apples."

After having some of Sweet Apple Acres finest fruit, Bon Bon felt a little guilty for not telling Lyra the truth about her newly acquired fan. She made silent steps into their room, ready to confess the days events, only to find Lyra sound asleep. She snuggled in beside her, inhaling her minty cool scent and joined her in a well needed rest.

"I'll always be your number one fan."


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of mint and other scents invaded Lyra's nostrils. No matter how much she tossed and turned, she couldn't escape the sharp smell that persistently hung in the air. Abandoning any hopes of sleep, Lyra finally rose to her hooves. All these varieties of scents could only mean one thing.

Bon Bon was in the kitchen.

Lyra's assumption rung true as she spotted Bon Bon diligently observing her creations. "Good morning, Bon Bon." The mint colored mare's greeting was returned with a soft hum. "Watcha making there?" Lyra made her way past Bon Bon, looking at the deep blue colored candies before her. Her mouth began to water at the sight of them. "They look really good!"

"I'm sure they are," Bon Bon spoke nonchalantly, pulling out a red satchel from one of the cabinets.

"Oh, no." Lyra's ears fell flat upon seeing it. "Not the Anti-Lyra bag."

The cream colored mare gave a soft giggle at her marefriend's reaction. "Yes, these are for a customer, Lyra."

Bon Bon let Lyra wallow in her disappointment a little longer before setting down a separate satchel. This one embroidered with Lyra's cutie mark. "I didn't forget about your big day though." Stifling another giggle at Lyra's foal-like reaction, She watched as the minty mare opened her bag.

Lyra's eyes began to shine with hope. "Is this cosmos candy?"

"Mhm, I know it's your favorite. And since today is the day you get to do your interview again, I wanted to give you something special." Bon Bon's voice grew a little weaker at the thought. "Do you think you'll be alright this time?"

Lyra, who was already muzzle deep into her candy bag, looked up at Bon Bon. "Of Course," Lyra struck a silly pose, "This candy gives me strength!" She popped one more confection into her mouth, "I'm going to go practice for a little while at the park. Will you tune in to the radio station tonight?"

Bon Bon gave a nod, then went over to give her marefriend a soft nuzzle. "Of course. I've got to deliver these candies to Pinkie Pie. Then I'll be sure to listen to your interview tonight." She smiled when Lyra returned her affection. With one last wave, Lyra made her way out the door.

Of course Bon Bon had no intention of selling her candies to Pinkie Pie. She felt herself shudder with what the pink mare would do with these candies at her disposal. Her creation was, after all, no ordinary candy. Once she found that the poison joke was edible, she let her curiosity get the best of her and decided to create a candy out of the one of the candies out of her bag, the candy maker examined her creation. It had a shiny allure that was common with most candies, but had the unique effect of the poison joke. It smelled like mint, but sometimes smell and taste can be very different things. Nervously, Bon Bon took the small treat and tossed it into her mouth. "Blegh!" In this case, smell and taste were _very_ different things.

"The things I do for you, Lyra." Bon Bon didn't like hiding things from Lyra, but the anonymity she gained from the poison joke proved to be a valuable asset in helping Lyra with her nervousness. The bitterness of the poison joke would hopefully be worth it in the end.

She'd tell her everything when this was all over. But first, a walk was in order.

* * *

The busy streets of Ponyville would serve to pass the time. Bon Bon loved all the colorful life that flowed through Ponyville. Derpy Hooves was off delivering mail. Roseluck's flowers seemed to be growing nicely. Even Carrot Top's carrots were looking extra delicious today. Carrots would be a nice change from all the apples she'd been having since the fiasco with Applejack.

"One carrot, please." Bon Bon eyed the carrots hungrily. Working with candy all day without a single bite did not help her stomach's pleading.

"Two bits," The curly maned mare replied with a smile

After the exchange, Bon Bon quickly devoured the carrot, hardly taking time to savor the taste. From Roseluck's roses to Carrot Top's carrots, Ponyville flourished with the effort its ponies put into their passion.

"I'd recommend oranges really," the orange mare spoke to her customer. "By the sound of your voice, I'd say you were catching a cold." The comment forced Bon Bon to gulp down what was left of her meal. Had the poison joke started to take effect in such a short time?

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind." The creamy mare squeaked at the sound of her own voice before hastily making her exit from Carrot Top. Making her way to the main road, she decided it might be best to enjoy the view of busy ponies in silence. She found a place to sit and watch the activity around her. She giggled as she watched Thunderlane nervously ask Flitter on a date. Time Turner's nervous pace indicated he was late to his destination. A slightly disheveled Twilight was heading in the direction of the park. Bon Bon had to do a double take at that last observation. She could vaguely hear the lavender unicorn something about being "tardy."

The park. Right now, Lyra was probably serenading the entire park with her music. It would be a risk to try and meet with Lyra with her voice already acting up. Still, she couldn't resist a walk in the park. She would just have to keep just earshot of Lyra's playing. She fixed herself up and headed towards her destination.

* * *

Celestia's sun was something to admire as it shined beautifully for its beloved ponies. There was a little time left before the sky would become a soft hue of violet. The sound of cheerful fillies and playful colts resonated throughout the entire area. Thunderlane's attempt at courtship seemed to have succeeded. He was looking rather bashful walking beside an equally diffident Flitter. Even Big Mac was out on this beautiful evening. He seemed to be caught in the middle of a squabble between three little fillies who were fighting over... 'something'.

The only thing that was missing was Lyra's music. She thought for sure she would be able to hear it by now. Bon Bon mentally kicked herself for using the poison joke so early. She could have brought some food for a picnic. The only sound she could hear now was the aforementioned squabble growing louder. She turned her head to see a whole mess of ponies arguing over 'something'. Big Mac, the bright red stallion that helped run Sweet Apple Acres was ahead of the pack. The 'something' was in his mouth. The burly stallion seemed to want to keep it that way.

Then Bon Bon got a closer look at the 'something.'

It was a seemingly worn-out doll with scruffy hair, button eyes, and blue polka dot pants. Its decrepit appearance left Bon Bon to wonder what the hype was about. It was certainly nothing she would give to a foal. Yet, for some reason, she was unable to look away from it, as if an unseen presence bound her to it. It was as if the more she stared at it, the more she could feel her thoughts and emotions boil down to the most basic of instincts and desires. Bon Bon's eyes felt like they were being pushed to the back of her skull. With each passing moment, the doll was becoming _everything._

She _wanted_ it. She _needed_ it.

The new found desire for the doll left the creamy mare oblivious to the oncoming ponies that shared her need for the battered doll. She didn't even feel the impact of those ponies slamming into her for possession of their prize. Seeing Lyra among the group of rampaging equines did nothing to quell her desire for the hoof-stitched toy. She kicked, bit, smashed, and tumbled against the onslaught.

Despite her efforts, the doll was still clutched tightly in Big Mac's muzzle. It burned Bon Bon to see the doll in somepony else's possession. "That _incredible,_ _amazing,_ doll!" She unconsciously cried after the decaying plaything, unaware even to her sudden nasally voice. The chase after Big Mac had turned into a pony pile. The blue-eyed mare watched Big Mac surface to the top of the pile and began her own ascent to the top. Each hoof step over a frenzied pony brought her closer to her goal.

The doll was only a few inches away. She was _so close._ She was close enough to witness the Mayor of Ponyville snatch away the doll like a pleasant but fading dream one tries to cling to. It was enough to bring the burning sensation back. It was back to a full-on chase for the treasure. Mayor Mare's lead was cut short by a Pegasus that swiftly swiped the doll away, only to have another Pegasus try to make it hers.

The doll was smacked around from one pony to the other, causing an all-out brawl in the process. The park filled with sounds of frantic shouts and rumbling ponies. All was in riot, save for a few ponies plagued by confusion of the situation and a manic-looking Twilight Sparkle sporting an unkempt mane and tail. The lavender pony had her head to the ground. She looked to be hiding from the dwindling sun that was making room for Luna's moon.

"Twilight Sparkle," came a commanding voice.

The owner of the voice was none other than Princess Celestia. She was in flight, surveying everything that was occurring. Seeing all she needed to see, she began to cast a blinding light which washed over all of the ponies. As the light touched each pony, their forced influence for the doll started to dissipate as quickly as it had come. Soon, all that remained was group of confused ponies all toppled on one another. They all came to gather around the object they all fought for. Some cocked their head in confusion. Others came to find humor in the situation. Bon Bon gave an apologetic smile to the pony beside her, which she had been pummeling moments ago. Fortunately, the smile was understood and returned.

The group silently made a unanimous decision to forget it all and go about their ways. All that remained in the park was the doll, which was snatched up by Big Mac for unknown reasons, Celestia, and a few other ponies. The sun goddess stayed with Twilight and her friends. Bon Bon didn't stay long enough to hear what words were said. She just wanted to go home.

"Bon Bon, wait up!" A voice shouted from behind her. She turned her head to see Lyra coming her way. Bon Bon opened her mouth to speak, but quickly clamped it shut when her current condition came to mind. "Were you in that crazy mess too?" Lyra spoke, her focus returning to where they had been moments ago. "I swear this town has become a lot more lively since Twilight showed up. Don't ya think?" The candy-flanked mare gave a weak smile and nod.

"You okay, bons?" The mint colored mare asked, confusion lining her features.

"Mhm," was Bon Bon's meek reply. Even that carried with odd squeak.

Lyra's eyes seemed to widen. Bon Bon took a step back, holding her breath in fear of the worst. "Late!" Lyra's sudden exclamation broke any silence that lingered between them. "I'm going to be late for the interview if I don't hurry." She cantered over to Bon Bon, giving her a peck on the cheek. "Sorry, I've got to get going. Be sure to listen in tonight." With that, Lyra made her way to her destination. Bon Bon watched her form shrink to nothingness before finally allowing herself to let the air return to her lungs. After letting her breath steady, she made her towards home.

* * *

Bon Bon scrambled into the house, nearly forgetting to close the door behind her. She quickly flicked on the radio; a sigh escaped her as she heard "heartstrings" nearing the halfway point. She found solace in the melody that filled the room before eventually reaching its end.

"That was Heartstrings; a solo harp piece by Lyra Heartstrings," The radio DJ spoke. "Good evening, everypony. You're listening to Colt Classic Radio. Today, we have Lyra Heartstrings with us again. Hopefully tonight we can hear more about her song and her inspiration for making it."

The DJ began to ask Lyra questions. Trepidation crept into Bon Bon's mind as she waited for Lyra to say something... _anything_ After a few moments of silence, Lyra's voice could finally be heard sputtering out broken words. "C-cosmos candy." Lyra's disconnected statement hung in the radio waves. Well, maybe not anything.

"I'm sorry, I don't quite understand." The DJ's confusion was more than evident.

Bon Bon let out a sigh and reached for the just hoped another silly-voiced savior would be what Lyra needed.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I don't quite understand." The DJ's words were understood. The problem was Lyra's inability to form a sentence. She knew she brought up cosmos candy for a reason, but that reason was simply lost to her. She thought that she would be better this time. Yet, here she is, mumbling like a foal at show and tell. Who was she kidding? She couldn't do this on her own. She needed something or somepony to get her mind together.

"Oh, we have a caller."

_Thank Celestia!_

"Hello caller," the DJ greeted with his usual calm demeanor. "You're on the air."

"I thought it was an incredible, amazing, song!." A familiar giggle followed with the click that indicated the caller was no longer there. Silence was all that remained for the next few moments. The tan colored DJ had a hoof pressed to his face. Any atmosphere he tried to paint for his radio show was surely crumbling with the last few callers he had received. Lyra, however, was seemingly lost in thought. Those words sounded as familiar as the giggle that followed them.

"Seems we have _another_ caller." Lyra could hear the DJ muttering something under his breath.

"I agree with the previous caller. That was quite the delightful piece." The voice carried with with an accent commonly found in the brighter parts of Canterlot.

"I'd recognize that voice anywhere." The radio host spoke with seemingly renewed faith. "It's good to hear from you again, Octavia."

Lyra snapped to attention. "Octavia? Octavia of the Canterlot Orchestra?"

"That would be correct. I am quite curious as to how you came to make this piece as well," Octavia spoke. "I think I've been around music enough to know when a song is more than something you just come up with."

The mint colored mare looked down at her lyre. She could still feel the nervousness that plagued her. "Heartstrings was the first piece I worked on that felt like it was mine. It was the first piece that felt [i]real.[/i]" Lyra was tired of it. Looking up, her features held a look of determination. She was going to be heard.

"I worked until I was satisfied with each note. The tempo needed to suit the passion. And the progression had to reflect how determined I was to show what I cared about. Finally, after months of toiling, I felt that what I created was ready. So I named it something that felt appropriate. I gave it my signature."

A light chuckle carried through the other side. "That is truly something to be admired. Don't ever abandon that resolve." Lyra struggled to suppress a squeal at Octavia's praise. "I look forward to what you come up with next."

After hearing the 'click' that indicated Octavia's leave, The tan stallion switched off the power to the phone. "I think that will be enough callers for the night, lest we have to bring you back in for a third interview." He flashed Lyra a smile. "Before we come to a close, would you like to share with us you have planned for the future?"

"Cosmos Candy."

"There is that peculiar name again."

Chuckling at the response, Lyra brought out the bag that Bon Bon had given her earlier. She offered one of the remaining treats to the stallion. "It's a name I gave to the candies somepony very special to me gave me. Try one."

The DJ obligingly popped the candy into his mouth. "Oh, wow. That is-"

"Out of this world?" Lyra finished his sentence with a sly grin.

A slight nod of his head told her all she needed to know. "She puts as much passion into her confections as I put into my music." The mare looked down at her lyre once more. "She is the most important pony in my life. I've wanted to make a song as cheerful and upbeat as her personality. Something as unique as the candy she makes. When it is finished, I'll name it Cosmos Candy."

The radio host turned away, looking as if he had something in his eye. "I'm sure it will be a great one, Miss Heartstrings." He composed himself, "That was Lyra Heartstrings on Colt Classic Radio. Have a safe night and tune in with me tomorrow." He switched off microphone, leaving his listeners with commercials.

"Do you, um, have any more of those candies?"

* * *

The static lingered throughout the house before Bon Bon decided to silence the radio. She tried to fix the sudden moisture in her eyes. Lyra had a way with words when she put her heart to it. She would definitely be getting a refill of her favorite candy.

Sometime later, Bon Bon let her voice recover in the steamy bubble bath she had prepared for herself. She held her breath and submerged herself into the soothingly warm water. Surfacing, she let out a small giggle as a few bubbles clung to her snout.

"Having fun, cutie?"

Bon Bon shifted her gaze to see Lyra standing in the doorway. "Lyra, you startled me. Sounded like things went great at the interview!" Bon Bon made her way to the edge of the bathtub.

The mint colored pony walked towards the tub. "It went great! I can't believe Octavia of the Canterlot Orchestra complemented my work!" She leaned in close to the other mares face. "Though," she pensively tapped a hoof against her snout, "I do wonder about those other ponies that called into the show. I'd like thank them if I could." She was now a mere inch away from her lover's face. She brushed some of Bon Bon's damp mane out of her face with her hoof. "Oh, wait. I think I can."

Lyra could feel the heat radiate from her special somepony as she pulled her into a kiss. Not a sound was heard, save for the occasional shift of the tub water. The two mares finally parted after a few more seconds. "How- how did you know it was me."

"I'm not sure how you were able to disguise your voice the way you did." She popped a lingering bubble on Bon Bon's nose that caused her to let out a chuckle. "You can't hide that laugh of yours though."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I thought if you heard cheer from different ponies, it would help you with your nervousness." Bon Bon stared down at the water as it rippled from the water droplets that fell from her mane.

Lyra put a hoof to her lover's chin, lifting her head to meet her gaze. "I would love to hear different ponies, though none of them would compare to my number one fan." They shared another kiss. "Now move over. A bath sound amazing."

Under Luna's moon, a stallion had gained a prized doll. A talented lavender unicorn learned a new lesson from her teacher, and a few ponies felt relief in knowing they wouldn't lose their friend. None of that mattered to the two mares who splashed around in their tub. The musician and the candy maker were at play. There only importance being each other.


End file.
